Tai and Sora Sleepover
by Clubkey75
Summary: Tai and Sora are having fun time in there sleepover until they tickle each other and have fun.


Sora was smiling happily. She had invited Tai over to her house to watch some movies and have a sleepover. At the moment Tai was in the kitchen to get some snacks and Sora was lounging on the fact she was occupying the whole furniture by laying across it with her head and bare fett resting on either side.

Tai came in from the kitchen with the snacks "So, where do you want me to place these Sora?" Tai asked looking for somewhere to place the platter he was carrying

S" Just piut them down on the couch table." Sora pointed to a ssmall, narrow table right in front of the couch without eve looking at Tai. Her eyes were glued to the TV and her whole attention was focussed on what was going on oon the screen.

"Ok" The brunette replied placing the platter on the table, "So, Sora what movie are we watching?" Tai asked looking at the television screen

" Let's watch something funny. There's a comedy movie starting soon and I heard that it's hilarious." Sora flipped throgh the channels until she found what she was looking forf." Ah, there it is." She shifted her positiobn a bit to get more comfortable but she didn't move an inch to give Tai some space to sit down as well.

Tai was getting uncomfortable sitting on the floor so he tried laying down but then the table blocked his way, he turned around and looked at his friend taking up all the space on the couch. "Hey Sora you wouldn't mind moving your feet a bit so that I can sit down" Tai asked his redhed friend

Sora shook her head. " Nope. I'm quite comfotable like this." SSora replied with a small giggle and wiggled her toes playfully.

"Come on Sora please" Tai made a pouty face and he got closer to Sora's feet

Sorra couldn't help but smile at the cute sight of the pouting boy.. " Make me." Shechallenged and stuck her tounge out at him playfully.

"If you say so" With that Tai quickly began running his fingers over Sora's right sole

Sora squealed in surprise before bursting into cute giggles. " H-Hey hihihihihihi Stop. Thahahahahahat tickles hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehe." Her foot jumped a bit from the unexspected sensation on it's sole and her toes wiggled again, but this time out of ticklishness.

"I'll stop if you make some room for me" Tai said pressing harder against the soft soles

Sora giggled harder and started squirming around on the couch " Nohohohohoho fair heeheehee hehehehehehehehehehehe."" Sora's feet were very soft and ticklish and the redhead shuddered a bit as her secret weakness was being discovered by the tanned youth.

"Come on Sora it's not that hard and you have your self to blame" Tai reminded the squriming redhead as moving his way to her arches

Sora's eyes went wide and a few helpless laughs escaped her when she found her sensitive arches teased by Tai's nimble fingers. " Ohohohohohohohokay hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. You wihihihihihihn hehehehehehehehahahahahahaha hahahahahaha haha," She quickly pulled her feet away and rubbed her soles against the fabric of the couch to get rid of the ticngling sensations before giving Tai some space to take a seat.

"Thank You" Tai thanked now sitting on the couch "Wow Sora I never new you were that ticklish"

" Well now you know." Sora replied with a cute giggle. " Would you mond if I put my feet in your lap? " She asked with a shy smile.

"I don't mind at all" Tai replied patting his lap, showing Sora that it was completely ok with him

Sora smiled back and place her feet over his legs. " Just tell if it gets uncomfortable." She said and made herself comfortable on the couch once more. Her feet wiggled a bit in Tai's lap while Sora rested her head on a pillow and watched some tv.

"Ok" Tai replied watching the tv he was getting sleepy he tried his best not to close his eyes but he eventually did and he sat there on the couch head back asleep

Sora giggled as she watched Tai sleep soundly. " He looks cute when sleeping." Sora whispered silently. Suddenly a playful smile appeared on her face followed by a snicker. " Let's see if Tai is ticklisch as well." Sora lifted her foot off his lap and started poking his side with her big big toe.

Tai just moved away from the feeling he had just encountered. "Stop, Matt" was the only word that escaped he was been dreaming about Matt and himself

Sora quirked an eyebrow questioningly. " Looks like he's dreaming." The redhead stated. She was speeding thinks up a bit by running her toes up and down his side and ribs to elicit a stronger reaction.

"Mahahatt stohohohop" Tai said squirming. In his dream Matt and him were back in the digital world, Gabumon and and Agumon had pinned him down while Matt had been tickling him

Sora smiled brightly at hearing this. " Coochie Coochie coo." She whispered silently as him up and spoil the fun. Her other foot oined the action as well by sneakind tickling his tan belly.

As soon as Tai felt Sora's foot on his stomach he woke up "W-what's going on?" He asked looking around frantically

Sora giggled and gave him a sweet smile. " Wakey wakey Tai. Looks like I'm not the only one who's ticklish." Sora's toes started brushing the area around his navel as his other footwent under his shirt as well t play over the bare skin of his ribs and sides.

"Hahahahahaha sohoho whaahat if you're nohohohot" Tai stated squirming around even more

" Well I think I'm gonna have a little now." She replied. Her big toe was now sttroking his naval and her other foot started brushing his stomach as well. " You seemed to have fun tickling my feet. But how do you like to be tickl THEM?" Sora asked teasingly.

never mind what I said earlier. I thought you would be gone longer

not that long with the construction going on can't really walk my dog as much

i see

here's my last post

" Well I think I'm gonna have a little now." She replied. Her big toe was now sttroking his naval and her other foot started brushing his stomach as well. " You seemed to have fun tickling my feet. But how do you like to be tickl THEM?" Sora asked teasingly.

"Sohohohohohora, stohohohohohohohop" Tai demanded squirming around even more trying to avoid the redhead's feet

Sora just stuck her tounge out and continued teasing the brunette boy with her feet. His navel was getting it the worst but his tummy and sides also got some good tickling as well.

"Plehehehehehehehease stohhohohohop Sohohohohora" Tai begged he began to feel tears forming in the corners in his eyes

Sora decided to show some mercy and ceased to tickling to gentle prodding before stopping completely. " I thinkthat will teach you not to mess with me my feet." Sora said with a smirk as she moved her feet out of his shirt and put them back in their previous position on his lap.

"Ihihif they're going to be attacking me like that of course I won't" Tai giggled a little bit before he stopped laughing completely. "But that doesn't mean I won't mess with.." Tai stopped there he wanted to have some fun with sora but he didn't want to spoil his plan

Sora quirked an eyebrow questioningly. " But that doesn't mean you won't mess with WHAT?" She inquired. Her eyes went towards her bare feet and she started to get an idea of what Tai was up to. She swallowed nervously and her toes curled unconsciously.

"Oh, nothing" Tai replied and looked away from his female friend. "Sora do you have feathers or anything that feathers arounds here?" Tai asked hoping that she would

Sora knew where this was leading but decided to play alng. " Sure. There are some in the closet in a shoebox along with some paintbrushes, toothbrushes and other stuff. I need thiese for art class." Sora explained. "Why dou you ask?" She added with an innocent look.

"Oh, no reason." Tai asked returning the inncoent look. "I'm going to go check them out if you don't mind" He said standing up and headed to the closest

" Sure. And since you're standing some already could you bring me some ice for my drink?" Sora called after him. She stretched out on the couch again continued watching tv.

"Sure thing Sora" Tai went into the closet first and looked through the shoe box he was amazed at the different sized paint and tooth brushes Sora had. He covered the box once more and took it with him to the kitchen where he got the ice cube tray for Sora's drink. "Nice stuff you have in here Sora" Tai complimented as he dropped the ice into the drink

"Thanks." Sora said with a smile. She turned off the tv and faced Tai. " Hey Tai, do you know anything we could do? I'm bored out of my mind." The redhead stretched her arms and legs and looked at her friend curiously.

Tai was looking through the box as his friend as the question. "I do have an idea don't know if you'll enjoy it as much as I will though" He said with a grin pulling out a wide fluffy paintbrush

Sora blinked in confusion. " Um... Tai? What are you going to do with this?" She asked nervously. Sora was starting to get second thoughts about playing along with Tai's game and telling him of those tools. But it was too late to change that let out a nervous giggle and started backing away from him.

"Look Sora, you don't have to play of you don't want to, or you could get me first wichever one you choose" Tai implied as he place the shoe box on the floor and grabbed a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had prepared earlier in the kitchen

Sora thought it over for a second. " No, it's fine. And I want you to get me first. I rather face the tickling now and get it over with." Sora said with slight hesitation. Suddenly a thought occured to her. " Uh Tai? Well... you see... I'm really ticklish on my feet and II'm afraid I might accidently kick you or fall of the couch and hit my head. Do you know of a way to keep me in place?" Sora asked with a blush

"Smart choice, and I wasn't really planning on tickling your feet. But I could find a way to keep them still if you have some nylon string and rope" Tai told the readhead girl setting down the sandwich

" You aren't gonna tickle my feet? " Sora asked in surprise. " I magined them to be your first target." She got up and brought Tai the requested items. " Here you go." She said as she handed Tai some rope and nylon string.

"No wasn't planning on getting them at all, but that can change if you want to." Tai replied with a grin as he happily took the nylon string and rope

" " Well I WILL get your feet later so it's just fair if you get mine as well." The red haired girl flashed him a quick smile before turning her gaze towards her bare feet. " What do you want me to do now?" Sora asked, eyes still glued to her slightly tanned feet.

"If you say so, for now just stay still while I tie your feet up" With that Tai began tying knots as tight as he could but not so tight that he wouldn't be able to do them later. He used the nylon string to tie both of the redhead's big toes together. "Ready?" Tai asked right after he took out a long fluffly feather out of the box

The girl tried to wiggle her toes and move her feet to find both impossible. " I gues so." Sora replied. The yound digidestined closed her eyes shut and tried to prepare herself.

"Very well then" Tai said then immediately began stroking the feather over her soles waiting to the redhead's reaction

Sora's feet shuddered as her toes tried to curl reflesively. The redheads lips curled into a smile before soft giggles started pouring out of her. " Tahahahahahahahai hehehehehehehe That tihihihihihickles hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi hi."

"If you think that tickles wait until you feel this" Tai said, then right away began sawing the feather between Sora's toes

In an instant Sora was laughing helplessly. " Tai Nohohohohojhohoo not the ahahahahahahahahaha toes hahahahahahahahaha." The ticklish girl started squirming around on the couch and fruitlessly tried to move her ticklish toes away from the soft feather.

"I know it does Sora, why do you think I'm doing it" Tai teased settin the feather down and pulling out a paintbrush with soft bristles

Sora shuddered when she saw this. " You... are so gonna ...get it, Tai." She threatened playfully between quick gasps for breath.

"I know I will, but for now" Tai finished his sentence with his action, he pressed the brush against the heel of her foot and slwowly worked his way up from there

In response Sora arched her back and erupted into hysterical laughter. " Ahahahahahahahahahaha no bruhahahahahahahahaahushes. hahahahahaha toohoohoohoo ticklish hahahahaha."

"You should have told me that earlier then I wouldn't be using this, but a little too late for that" Tai told Sora now using the brush at her arches

Sora's body writhed back and forth as her hysterical laughter filled the room. " Ohohohohohohoho my hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha.. My poor hahahahahahahahahahaharches hehehehehahahahahahahahahaha hahaha." The redhead complained as her sensitive arches were mercilessly teased by the soft bristles.

"Yes your poor arches" Tai mocked pressing even harder

The poor redhead laughed even harder. Her feet started moving back and forth slightly, the only movement they could perform in this bound state. "HAhahahahahahahaha Come ohohohohon hahahaha. Cut it ahahahahahahahahahahaha out Tahahahahahahahai."

"If you want me too, I will" Tai said and stopped right away, and gave a smile to Sora

Sora breathed a sign of relief. " Wow, that really tickled heehee. "Sora replied with a giggle.

"So think you can take more or do you want me to untie you?" Tai asked hoping that he would be able to get Sora once more

"Let's make a deal." Sora said. " You can get me for 30 minutes straight and can tickle me anywhere you want, including my upper body and of course you can use any tool you want But I get to do the same to you in return." The redhead suggested.

Tai thought about it for a moment he did want to get Sora but he didn't want to get tickled himself. "Ok, but on one condition"

" What condition?" Sora inquired in a mix of curiosity, nervousness and anticipation.

"You get me first" Tai replied he wanted to get the tickling overwith so that he wouldn't have to go throughit later

Sora nodded eagerly. " Agreed."

"Ok" Tai untied Sora's feet and cut the nylon string

"Thanks." Sora wiggled her toes and enjoyed her newfound freedom. Then she got up and made her preparations for Tai's turn. "Ok Tai. First I want you to lay down on the floor and put your arms above your head."

"ok" Tai moved down and did as his redhead friend told him and placed his arms over his head

Sora grabbed some of the rope, wrapped it aroung one of the table legs and wrapped the end around Tai's wrists to keep them in place. Then she fetched a clock from one of the drawers. " So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to spend 15 minutes on your upper body and the rest of the time I'm gonna get your good?" She asked with an evil giggle.

Tai gulped before answering "Yeah, sounds good to me"

Sora smiled brightly. She got a digital watch from somewhere and put the timer to fifteen minutes."Let's get started " The redhead said happily and pulled his shirt up a little to get access to his bare torso. Sora started by by drawing a single finger up and down each of his sides to test his reaction.

Tai shivered then giggled a bit "You're going to have to do better than that if you want me to laugh"

" I bet you want be so brave after I'm done with you." Sora started tickling in earnest now and used all of her fingers on his sides. She wiggled her fingers over the tan skin to increase the ticklish sensations.

"Wehell see ahahabout that" Tai laughed out a bit

"Oh yes we will." The redhead started using her nails as well and scrapped them all over one of his ribs at a time.. She was also digging her nails into the spaces between his ribs before moving on to the next rib and repeating the game.

"Hahahahaha uhuhunfahahahair" Tai yelped out now squirming around

Sora giggled and kept it up for a bit. " It is fair. You agreed to this remember ?" Her hands moved down to his hips where she started squeezing and kneading softly.

"You hahahave a pohohoint thehehehre hahahaha" Tai remembered now regreting wanting to be first

Sora quickly changed targets and attacked his armpits. " Cochie Coochie Coo." She sand happily .

"S-Sohohohora!" Tai yelled out, he now began twisting and turning trying to avoid the tickling sensations he felt

The redhead straddled his waist to prevent any such movement and intensified the torture of his armpits. Her fingers soon started moving in circles in his sensitice pits. " Yes Tai?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"Thihihis ihihis tohohorture" Tai laughed out

"Of course. That's the whole point." Sora replied. She was getting bored of the armpit tickling and decided to move on to the next spot: the belly. She brushed her fingertips over Tai's tummy softly, going up and down, up and won repeatedly.

"HAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOT MY STOHOHOHOMACH" Tai screamed out if it wasn't from Sora at his waist he would be bucking around

"What's wrong? Is your tummy ticklish?" Sora teased in a baby-voce. She added more pressure and moved her fingers faster. She was working her way towards his bellybottom until she was brushing the rimwith her fingertips.

"YEHEHEHES AHAHND CUHHUT OUT THAHAHAT BAHAHABY VOHOHOICE" Tai laughed out, his breathing became irregural because of the tickling

Sora's only reply was a finger wiggling inside his navel. Her other hand kept gliding over his stomach with light stokes while Sora grinned down at her captive.

"IHIHIHIHIT'S NOHOHOHOT FUHUHUHUNNY" Tai began screaming, he felt tears forming and he tried brething in but the tickling didn't let him.

Sora stopped and gave him a minute to catch his breath. She looked at the clock to see that 6 minutes were left before it was time to move on to the next step. She decided to give Tai a minute to recover and spend the rest on his ticklish torso.

Tai began breathing deeply appreciating thre time that Sora had given him to breath "Thanks Sora"

Sora smiled." No problem. I don't want you to pass out and spoil my fun." She got off of him to make it more comfortable for Tai.

After the minute has passed Sora picked up some tools to use on poor Tai. She started with an electric toothbrush she took from the box and used it on one of the brunette's armpits.

"Hahahahahaha a tooth bruhuhush hahaha?" Tai managed to say before being sent to laughter again

"Yes a toothbrush." Sora replied. While tickling one armpit with the toothbrush she used her other hand to tickle Tai's second armpit. " Having fun tai?" The redhead teased with a giggle.

Tai shook his head wildly from side to side "NOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Sora kept tickling Tai like that for a bit longer . She was enjoying the brunettes reaction and hysterical laughter.

"SOHOHOHORA YOU"RE GOHOHOING TO GEHEHET IHIHIT" Tai screamed out he tried his best to avoid the toothbrush but he couldn't

"I know. But for now you're the one getting it." Sora dropped the toothbrush and instead grabbed a soft bristled paintbrush. With a huge grin she applied it to his stomach and started drawing circles around his navel

As Tai felt the soft brush around his navel he started turning red. "MAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT STOHOHOHOHOP HAHAHA!" Tai yelled out jumping up and down

" No way. I still have two minutes before switching to your feet and I'm gonna use them." The brush spiraled closer towards his bellybottom until the bristles finally hit the sensitive inside.

Tai turned even redder and jumped around even more wildly "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASEHEHE I"LL DOHOHOHO ANYTHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHNG" The tortured teen pleaded Sora now sweating

Sora just ignored him and kept torturing his navel until a beeping sound could be heard over his tortured laughter. Hearing this she immediately stopped and gave him a chance to catch his breath before starting on his feet.

"You *pant pant* are evil" Tai were the only words Tai managed to say before taking deep noticable breaths.

Sora couldn't help but start giggling at the remark. " I hehehehe I knohohohow hahahahahahahahahahahaha." She replied also panting a little from giggling so much

"You are going to wish you never made that deal with me when I'm done with you" Tai threatened now breathing normally

Sora swallowed nervously and shuddered a bit. " Maybe. But I'm not done with you yet." The redhead brought over a chair and placed it in a way that it's back was facing the brunette. She grabbed his ankles and tied them to the top of the chair so his feet were wiggling in the air.

( can you picture the position?)

(sorta, but if you had a picture to show me it would be better)

(let me chnge the position a bit)

Tai was laying behind the chair and Sora grabbed his lower legs and tied them to the armrests of the chair so she had perfect access to them while comfortably sitting in the chair. But before she did so she untied the brunettes wrists to allow him some more movement.

The brunette looked at Sora adn was a bit surprised that she could get so creative but he was also a bit worried about what was going to happen to his feet

"Ready Tai?" The redhaired girl asked with a wicked smile as she started tugging at his socks.

Tai braced himself for what Sora had in plan for him he wasn't ready but he answered "Yeah"

Sora pulled his socks of slowly revealing his tan heels, slightly paler soles and finally his bubble-like toes. She reached over and grabbed something from the table and ran it down his sole once. It felt cold and wet at the same time and easily slid over his skin. " Guess what I use and maybe I'll stop." Sora said with a chuckle.

Tai giggled then though for a moment. He didn't want to guess wrong because of the slight possibibilty of Sora stopping. "A wet paintbrush" Tai guessed and hoped for the best

"Close but not quite. But thanks for the idea." Sora giggled evilly as she rubbed the object over his sole for a full minute as punishment. " I'll give you another chance. Try again."

"A wet toothbrush" Tai guessed once more hoping that this time he would get the answer right

Sora shook her head. " What's with you and brushes?" She teased. happily. " It's an icecube Tai. And I'm gonna use a second one on your other foot as well to make your remember the feeling." Sora grabbed another icecube and started giving both of his feet a good workover.

"You'll fihihind ohohout" Tai answered the ice cubes were just cold not really tickly so all he would do was give out small giggles

"This doesn't seem to work." Sora said." I should change tactics." She suffed the icecubes between his toes and started wiggling her nails all over his soles.

"Hahahahahahah you rehehally are evhihil hahha" Tai said feeling the melting ice cubes in between his toes and Sora's nail on his soles seemed to work well

Sora stuck her tounge out altough Tai couldn't see it from his position on the floor. Her nails suddenly started working at the base of his toes, scraping, prodding and wiggling there.

"Hahahahahahahahaha rehehehevenge hahahahaha

were the words Tai said before being sent into more luahgter

Sora only smiled as her fingers moved to his arches where her nails started scraping up and down. While she kept Tai busy the girl was looking at some of the tools to decide on what to use next.

Tai pounded on the floor with his fist "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha I wihihihll gehehehet my rehehehvenge"

Sora rolled her eyes. " I know I know. It's part of the deal." An evil grin apeared on her face. " Hey Tai since you were so eager to feel a wet toothbrush on your feet I'll be so nice and giive your feet a nice scrubbing." Sora took a toothbrush and , since she didn't have anything else, she dipped it into her lemonade before applying the wet bristles to his soles.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha I wahahahsn't ehehehager hahahahahahahaha" Tai laughed out trying to move his feet but couldn't

"Sora shrugged it off. " Who cares. It's fun." The Icecubes between his toes had melted away by that time so she quickly replaced them with some fresh ones. After doing this she kept cleaning his feet with the toothbrush, occasionally dipping it into the lemonade to keep it wet and make it glide over his skin more easily.

"Hahahahahahahahahfuhuuhuhuhu hun fohohohohor you hahahahahahaha" Tai stated his toes wiggling aorund

"Indeed." Sora said, laughing along with him. The toothbrush started teasing the skin under his toes now like her nails had done earlier.

Tai rolled around and punded his fist ont he floor laughing aorund unable to stop "How muhuhuhuch lohhohohonger ahhahhaah?" The brunette asked wanting for the torture to stop

looked at the clock only to realise that she had forgotten to start the timer. " Um... Just a bit longer." She replied with a bright blush. She was feeling a bit embarassed because she had been so focused on tickling the google boy that she totally forgot everything else.

could you do me a favor? Can you save what we did and send it to me?

"Hohohohow lohohohng would thahahat be?" Tai questioned the redhead wanting her to stop immediately

surething

" Um ...er ... 3 more ?" Sora had a feeling like she had still plenty of time left, but that might as well be her imagination . But she was ging to get Tai as best as she could for as long as possible. So she used her free hand to skitter her nails all over the captive soles while the toothbrush kept working under and between the toes.

"Three mohohohore whahahahahat?" Tai questioned happy to hear that there was 3 more something left

"HOURS" Sora blurted out before bursting into a giggling fit.

Tai

Tai's eyes widened when he heard the word hours "Come on Sora there is no way you I will last three hours" Tai pleaded the redhed to not go through with it

" I hahahaha I was just kidding." Sora was laughing her head off at Tai's shocked expression. In fact she was laughing so hard that tears apeared in her eyes and she could barely tickle him any more.

Tai managed to turn around enough to see Sora driveherself to hysteris slowly "Looks like I might not have to get you after all if you keep that up"

Sora was slowly calming dwn from her laughing fit. " Your... expression was ... so darn ...funny *pant pant." Sora replied. She ran her nails and the toothbrush all over his soles for about a minute and then attacked his toes for another 30 seconds straight before stopping completely.

Tai giggled the last bit of time that Sora tortured him "Ok you had your fun now untie me Sora" the brunette demanded

Sora did as she was told and undid the ropes around his ankles. "Are you okay, Tai? She asked with concern in her voice. " I hope I haven't pushed you too hard."

"Apparently you didn't hear my begging for you to stop" Tai snapped at Sora

Sora cringed then glared at him. " I DID stop didn't I? And a good tickler has to be merceless or else they wouldn't be a good tickler) Sora snapped back, then turned around with a pouty expression on her face and her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance.

"Nobody ever said you needed to be a good tickler and no you did not" Tai snapped back and cross his srms looking away from Sora

" Oh yeah? Are you laughing your head off or have passed out yet? Cause that would have happened if I hadn't stopped. And you WANTED to go first, remember?" Sora replied angrilly, still facing away from him.

Tai still facing away from her "Yes I was laughing my head off"

" You are such an idiot Tai. I was just trying to have some fun and have a good time and you are ruining everything. And I thought we were friends." Sora napped back

"We are friends Sora" Tai said before attacking the redhead's ribs

Sora was caught off-guard and squealed in surprise. " eeeeeep Tahahahahahahai.. No fahahahair you sneak hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha."

"Nobody ever said I had to be fair Sora" Tai mocked still tickling his friend's ribs

The redhead started suirming and wiggling a bit, but not enough to actually escape or hinder the the tickling in any way." Ohohohoho be quiet hehehehahahahahahahahaha." Sora was still a bit angry but her anger faded away as more and more giggles poured oout of her.

Tai ignored Sora's last remark and worked his way down to her sides he lightly squeezed them and waited for her reaction

The lower Tai's hands went te harder Sora laughed. " Ihahahahaha I guess it's myhahahahahahahay turn nohohohohohohow." Her arms instictively tried to cover her sides and protect the ticklish teen.

"There's no use in trying to resist Sora" Tai told the redheaded teen squeezing a bit harder every time

"But hahahahahaha But I can't hehehehelp it hahahahahahahahahaha." Sora complained . Her laughter rose with every squeeze and she started wiggling around .

"I don't want to tie you up, but I might have to" Tai threatened playfully now spidering his finger's over the teen's stomach

"Nohohoo please dohohohohon't hahahahahahahahahahaha." Sora replied in the same playful tone. Suddenly she tried grabbing his hands and pull them away from her ticklish midsection.

Tai managed to avoid his hands getting caught, he then made an attempt to grabs Sora's arms

Sora tried to resist at first but it didn't take long till the brunette had a good hold on her wrists. " Hehehehehe What now hehe?" She giggled in anticipation and tried to squirm free but to no avail.

"You'll see" Tai replied before raising her arms up with one hand. "Can you guess now?"

Sora wiggled around and tried to pull her arms back down. "Y-Yeah." She swallowed hard and gave him a nervous smile.

"Good" Tai said and with that he used his free hand to wiggle a finger in Sora's right armpit

Sora bit her lip and involuntarily jerked to the other side.. She moved sideways as far as she could, barely able to contain her laughter.

Tai moved the same way that Sora did he then used two fingers hoping to get ther to laugh "Coochie Coo" Tai mocked in a baby voice

A huge grin spread across Sora's face and the redhead closed her eyes in an attempt to hold out . But altough her body started shaking with upwelling laughter she still managed to keep it trapped inside and only let out a small whgimper instead of the helpless laughter threatening to break free.

"A little more" Tai told himself digging deeper into the redheaded teen's underarm

The tickled girl was unable to restrain herself any more. Her head thrashed from side to side and helpless laughter started flowing from her mouth. " Dohohohohon't tickle hahahahahahahahaha. Not my underhahahahahahaha underahahaharms. hahahahaha"

Tai stopped the tickling to give Sora a chance to breathe and a choice. "Ok, Sora I'll give you a choice I can either tickle your underarms and get your feet later or the ohter way around."

Sora giggled a bit before calming down." Hmmm." The red head thought the whole matter over. Her underarms were very ticklish as were her feet. But her feet were probably the worst spot on her body so she wanted to save it for as long as possible. " First underarms than feet." She replied

"Ok" Tai replied. He waited another minute to give Sora time to breath before continuing. "Ready?" he adked getting his fingers ready to attack

"Yes" Sora nodded and braced herself for what was to come.

As soon as Tai herad the word he attcked Sora's left underarm with all five fingers at first lightly then he dig his way in

Sora was immediately send into helpless laughter. " Thahahahahahat tihihihihihickles soo much hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha." She tried to jerk away, but her movement was very limited since Tai was still holding her arms above her head.

"It does? Really?" Tai mocked his redheaded friend. He decided to stop for a bit to get a toothbrush. Tai gave Sora a grin and then started making little circles in Sora's under arms

Sora's eyes went wide and her mouth was agape in mute shock before she erupted into heavy laughter . " NOHOHOHOHOHO NOT THAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT. NO TOOTHHAHAHAHABRUHAHAHAHUSHES HEHEHAHAHAHA." She jerked and twitched uncontrollably as her brain was flodded by waves of ticklish sensations

"Oh come on Sora it's not that bad and be glad I'm not on your feet yet" Tai stated now pressing the brush harder against the sensitive underarm

Sora laughed harder still. " I HAHAHAHAHA I SHOULD HAVE UHUHUHUHUHUSED THIS ON YOU HAHAHASHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Her strength was rapidly sapped away by the tickle attack and she merely stood there and took her punishment.

"You had a chance but you didn't" Tai reminded the redheaded teen. "Well that's enough for your upper body"

Sora breathed a sigh of relief until she realized what his words meant." Olease hehehehehe not my feet hehehehehe." " She complained altough she knew that her protests were in vain.

"Yes you're feet" Tai mocked now moving down to Sora's feet. "I'll be right back" He responded he didn't want to torture Sora long but he wanted to make it good, he remembered seeing a portable polisher in the closet so he went to go get it

Sora plopped down on the couch with a sigh. The torture had worn her out and she wanted to get some rest before Tai started giving her feet a treatment.

hey?

Tai went to the closet and made sure the polisher was battery powered. To his luck it was he was walking down the hall carrying the thing. "I hope you got plenty of time to rest because now you're in for it"

Sora just look at him in surprise. " What are you going to do with this?" The teen teeage girl wasn't sure what Tai was going to do now but he probably had a plan that would make her laugh her head off.

"You'll see" Tai answered and turned it on a slow speed he knelt down and placed it on her bare feet.

Sora let out a startled yelp and burst into laughter right away. " Ahahahahahahahaha what? I can't hahahahahaha believe it tihihihickles so much hahahahahahahahahahahahaha." he quickly pulled her feet away and hid them beneath her body. Tai was wrong if he thought she would stay put and let her feet be tickled by that thing

"Sora a deal is a deal it'll be only for three minutes after that I'll stop." Tai said hoping that Sora would agree

" I know. But I don't think I can hold my feet still. They are just too ticklish." Sora replied with a blush.

"Well if I can't use the polisherwith out your feet trying to escape what about my tongue?" Tai offered, he wanted to tickle Sora's feet but didn't want to tie her up

Sora blushed even more. " Your... tounge? You are going to ... lick my feet?" She asked in disbelief.

"I will if your feet will keep retracting when I use the floor polisher" Tai explained to the blushing Sora

" Hmm. I have an idea. " Sora slid off the couch and sat down on the ground with her legs stretched out in front of her body. " There. If you hold down my ankles or sit on them my feet won't go anywhere." She said with a smile.

"Ok Sora" Tai replied he then sat down on her ankles and picked up the polisher once more. He set it on the lowest speed and once again placed the polisher on her soles.

Sora's reaction was the same like before. A gasp for breath followed by immediate laughter. " Thahahahahahahat's better hehehehahahahahahahahahahaha ha." Her feet reflexively tried to pull away but this time they wouldn't go anywhere.

"See now is this so bad?" He asked knowing that if he was on Sora's position he would have been in tears already

" It hahahahahaha it really tickles hahahahahahahaha But I can tahahahahahahahake it hahahahahahahahahahahaha." Sora replied. Her feet moved from side to side and covered each other in a cute way.

"Ok then only 2 minutes left." Tai told the redhead now turning the speed up. He enjoyed Sora's reaction and wanted to see if could get any better.

Sora's laughter shot up several octaves and she laughed way harder than before. " Ohohohoho hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha tickles sohohohohooo much hahahahahahahahahahahaha." Was all Sora could say as she started shaking with laughter.

"One minute left and at the final speed" Tai told the redhead as he turned up the speed to the highest and pressed it even harder for that final minute

Sora's head reared back and shestarted screaming with laughter. " OH GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHD I CAHAHAHAN'T STAND IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." She shook her head furiously and tears started running down her face.

when that final minute was up he immediately turned off the floor polisher and got off Sora's ankles. "Well times up" he said with a smile on his face

The second he got up Sora withdrew her feet and rubbed her soles against the floor. " That hehehehe tickled so bad. My hihihi My feet are still tinglingg." She said smiling back at him.

"Yes I would except that" Tai replied sitting down next to Sora

" Oh really? Did you exspect that as well?" Her fingers darted to his stomach and started tickling there for about thirty seconds. When the time was over the redhead withfrew her hand and stuck her tounge out mockingly.

Tai giggled while Sora tickled his stomach "Ok I supphohose I deserved that" Tai replied, giggling a bit

" Yes you do." Sora said giggling along. "But I think we are even now."

The End


End file.
